Adeptus Assfartes
Adeptus Assfartes is the absolute peak of unironically doing literally every single thing that Worldjerking makes fun of, complete with incontinent catgirls. That's right, piss fetish catgirls. Imagine everything wrong with 40k made by someone who thinks he's a creative genius but really just has the ego of Jake Paul. Greatest hits Raqis Assfartes 12/26/2019 So it’s humans shaped like me and you that are considered humans. That excludes elves, dwarves, and all else. Okay, there’s religiously funded law enforcement and military There’s the militia, and then the Armies of God. The militia is a force like the US military, and the Armies of God are like crusaders or Isis So.... anyone doing something not cool under the church’s eyes will be BLAMMED faster than they can confess their sins And plus, this religion explicitly hardcoded the military, the church, and the nation’s customs. All to protect humanity and form a level of standardization through the galaxy. Because if you want octillions of humans living through the galaxy, you’re gonna want them to stay together somehow. Steely 12/26/2019 so it's... warhammer 40k with furries? Steely sums up Assfartes' world quite well. Steely however is an article of his own. "-the 6 conquerors of earth wrote up one religion which hardcoded society itself where they are god, -every colony went to each star with that one book. Specifically written so they stay together." Excuse on why everyone is so oppressed and does nothing about it. AKA pure nonsense. "ok before I go for like 30 minutes let me give you the gist of everything -Humanity is going shittily. Had too much of their shit broken, too poor to go back. Octillions crowded into nasty slum planets, and fighting everyone like they always did (the reason they got themselves into this mess was because they fought an enemy too big). -Dwarves, elves, dwarves, demons, monstersThis is unironic" Once again, just grimdark WH40k ripoff. "Mine is also a sort of poke on society" Speaks for itself. We live in a society. "-Pre-Precursors were created by a cosmic entity called Tehom on a mildly habitable world-The sun got too hot and dried everything out, it chilled down but the radiation still was horrible and the only water was a few acid lakes-Precursors evolved from this and started fighting and enslaving. One fought and killed everyone with the help of 5 weapons (actually gods we'll get to that later) -They spread all across the galaxy and use these 5 gods. They were the best civilization to ever appear. -The gods started acting up and killing everything. They ditch their awesome psychic powers and use a lesser power (comparatively weak as shit) and killed their leaders (big mistake) -Now they started killing everything. Sensing impending doom they make a bunch of new species with their own dna including: Orcs, goblins, dwarves, elves, cat girls, and bugs. (Names are Ugra, Kobalos, Hardagar, Dokkal+Drokar,Lutini+Kaviri,Kallili+Hemophiles+Avondalians) -Kaviri and Lutini get killed HARD. Everyone else survives but loses like a lot of their tech. -Humans raise from Earth with literally none of that shit to fight (they were the genetic scraps thrown in the boondocks), so they did the same thing the precursors did and killed+enslave. Also they found bugs washed up with a box of Kaviri and Lutini genes. Elon Musk did the rest. -They went around the galaxy making a nice empire and saying "uh oh what happened here" to all these ruins. -The people the empire enslaved and killed were angry so their souls teamed up with the demons and elon musks cat girls. They rebelled and killed everyone on Earth. Also surrounded the whole area in a hurricane katrina x10,000,000 level demon shitstorm. -Demonkind attacks most of Humanity's core functions leaving them crippled and a shadow of their former self. Also relationships with the dwarves elves orcs and goblins arent too good. The bugs are basically Cato Sicarius. ("I, Cato Sicarius ") -Life is now shit.-the demonic hivespawns of humanity left on earth start fucking everything over thinking theyre cleaning it up. They're actually making things REALLY shit-Life is now really shit. You got entire planets overcrowded to like sextillions of people (lol sex), everything is falling apart, and no peace of any sort." Last one from discord. It's... Literally warhammer 40k. "**1)**One of the influences for the characters is Nekopara. (You're 100% gonna roast me for this), It's just characterization. The Admech/Ixian/Gandahar guys who fight against the robots are sort of inspired by Maple. a sort of stuck up, and a freedon yearner. (Primary inspiration for this particular chapter is Gandahar and DuneAlso one of the characters in this short I made are inspired is inspired after Coconut. Well, here's how I used some of her influences. "Why the hell did you name this character? are you drunk?" First thought I had was the creator had a "Frank Herbert" moment when he named a character "Duncan Idaho", like thats a 200 IQ move. I combined characteristics from both characters and totally ripped off her design.Basically the character is Mackenzie Utah, (a weird name amongst carefully thought out names. In the world it's supposed to mean "Forged of Fire and Stone"). She grew up in the nastiest tunnels and was a tunnel wanderer in a hazmat suit **2**Azur Lane is pretty darn lewd. You can tap their boobs when you interract with the characters. Also a bunch of lolis. But, I went after the "anime girl with the giant guns on the back" sort of aesthetic.There are 4 traitor factions: The naturalists, the warlord industrialists, the poets/artisans, and the plague carriers.The poets and artisans are inspired by weeaboo lifestyle A LOT. Like, they have the 90's mechs. And they have this sort of back gun with this sort of exoskeleton to support this armor. Of course they have an industrial warlike aesthetic. But this definitely should go in Works Uncited." Inspiration from nekopara. Unironically. It's worse with the fact his cats are constantly pissing themselves (Believe me but I can't find the quote). "I definitely use real life things crappified into worldbuilding form to please my mind. For example we have real life groups (furries, fortnite kids, feminists, boomers, weeaboos, emos) all turned into comic relief factions which are funny as hell, but actually brutal if you see the reality of the universe.What you'll laugh at is probably going to induce severe nail-biting for a citizen of the galaxy. For example a man made of rotten flesh and poo and farting from decomposition, and a giant skinless man who acts like a minecraft kid banging on everything, griefing, screaming, and killing would be hella funny but will be incredibly disturbing for the guy trying to fight it. Also a lovecraftian prankster witch might seem funny, but the guy on the recieving end of the prank won't laugh.Going here is actually pretty nice yes. I've started to build to take the world's problems and put them in my world. For example religion isn't bad by default, but it's scary how it herds people. People are disgusting and immature, wrathful, lustful, edgy, and treacherous. This is reflected in the gods of the world. Some things are okay in moderation yes, but areAnd by the way, "milk" in this sense is "ether", basically tree lice that can be mixed with water which results in zero waste products and is extremely nutrient dense. Since food is unavailable in space and tree lice is very light when dried, they are able to go through space quite easily. The production of tree lice was discontinued when these guys started making it themselves, alluding to the stupidity of humanity. Hate and malice are normal, but the "OH THIS GUY I HATE USES THIS BRAND! I'LL NEVER USE IT AGAIN!!!" mindset is stupid." To wrap it all up, here's his "social commentary." Yeah. Feel free to add more, this man's a legend and I can't possibly find all of these myself. RAM, out. Category:Unironic Category:R/worldbuilding trash